You only live twice.
by d-d-duley
Summary: Legend has it that when you drive the dagger of Xian into your heart, you acquire the power of the dragon. Literally. While hunting for the Xian, Duo Maxwell stumbles across a hidden secret from his past. A secret that could change his life......foreverr.
1. Prologue

Authors note: Hi

Authors note: Hi! This is a sort of tester for an idea I had, so if you want me to continue, I need at least two good reviews. I thought the story sounded good, but you can never tell what other people like so…here goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. Some of this came from a Tomb raider game (no 2) so I do not own Tomb Raider or Lara croft.

Legend has it that when you drive the dagger of Xian into your heart, you acquire the power of the dragon. Literally.

_ _

_In ancient china the Emperor was the holder of this power, and with his army alongside him, he was a force to be reckoned with. Thus he staked claim to the vast lands that are china._

_His final battle however ended in defeat. While people fell into submission all around him, the warrior monks of Tibet would not relent and courageously fought against his evil. Knowing the power of the dagger they succeeded in removing it from the dragon emperors heart-reducing him and his army to carnage. The dagger was returned to its resting place within the great wall, locked up for all time……_

_ _

_ _

**_New York, present day._**

**_ _**

"You Duo Maxwell?"

"Yeah."

"Got a job for you."

I didn't ask what, the man would get to it in his own good time.

He paused for a second, becoming unnerved at my obvious calm exterior. 

"We want you to go after a dagger. A rare dagger."

I smirked slightly, "What, you think I hunt down antiques? Listen mister, there's a lot of people who'd pay to have my services, I go after _artefacts_ there is a difference."

"This is no antique, this is an artefact, one that the world has not seen for a long time."

I sat up at this, bringing my feet down from the desk. "Ok, you have my attention."

"This dagger is the rarest of all, the most mystical power in china."

"The Xian?"

"You obviously know your stuff. When can you leave?"

I stood up, loading my gun.

"Right now…"

************

_ _

_He could sense him coming, the one, the wanderer, the man whom he could trust, no matter what form he was in. Once more he would be released and he would have his revenge……_

_ _

_ _

_ _

Authors note: Want me to continue? Well, anyway please review and tell me what you think, I'll probably continue anyway, can't seem to get a story out of my system unless I run it into the ground. Hmm, oh well, let me know!


	2. The Great Wall.

Authors note: Well, after wrestling with the idea again, I decided, what the heck, so here's chapter one

Authors note: Well, after wrestling with the idea again, I decided, what the heck, so here's chapter one. Oh yeah, be warned, this bit has shouen-ai. (Sorry if I spelt that wrong.) I added this warning later as to begin with, I didn't want them (you'll find out who) having a relationship like that but…what can I say? stories have a life of there own.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all and am not connected in any way to characters or some facts in this story. (Apart from writing them down in my own words.) So no one sue me.

The engine was humming outside, the overhead light flickering, everything was calm and peaceful. Except for me.

Nervously I began jiggling my foot as the plane flew steadily onwards, thinking of what had occurred over the last couple of days.

First of all there was the matter of the Xian. I grinned slightly. The famous artefact, and I would be the first one to find it. The ancient dagger, with incredible power…but (and here I frowned) there had been the dreams.

For several days before the man had come to hire me, and even yesterday evening, I had been having the same dream. I would be standing there, on the right hand side of an imposing man, a man dressed in a short silk tunic and long silk trousers. This man was armed only with a dagger, but he never used it on someone else, he would simply take it, and stab himself in the heart.

Then I would feel the grief, the terrible agonising grief as the man before me was born away to a resting place deep in the lost city.

And every night I would wake up, sobbing and crying, shaking and calling out a name I had never even known. I didn't scare easily, but this sent chills down my spine.

Next was the problem of how to find the dagger, after all, the great wall of china is not called the "great" wall for nothing. How was I even supposed to begin the search? I didn't know. But my instincts told me to start searching in the centre, and in my job, you trust your instincts. 

I sighed, and leaned back in my seat, relaxing a little now I had thought about both problems. Slowly my eyes began to close…

****************

_The wanderer, he was nearly here, soon they would be united again and the power would be unleashed from the dagger. The man heading here may not know who he truly was, but he would show him, teach him once more about his inner self, the magic he possessed._

_ _

_They would be re-united at last._

_ _

_***************_

_ _

I sat up with a gasp, what the hell had just happened? Then I sat back slowly, feeling drained and emotional all at once. I had had another dream, but this time, it had been different. 

I had not been standing next to the man of the other dreams; he had been standing in front of me, eyes burning with desire. I shivered as I remembered that look. Then he had touched me.

Now, I was really beginning to get worried about my sanity, see, I had had dreams before (haven't we all?) But not of that sort, sure, dreams of fame and glory, but never…that.

I shivered again and pulled my travel blanket up to my chin. I stayed that way for ten, maybe fifteen minutes, before I realised that I was acting like a baby. I was an adventurer! You don't get scared by dreams!

"Are you ok Mr Maxwell?" came the voice of the air stewardess.

"What? Yes I'm fine, but do me a favour will you? Could I have some coffee?"

"Certainly."

As she turned away, I set my mind to contemplating the dream again, its meaning, what it had to do with my mission.

I knew that I would not get to sleep again that night.

*******************

"Cheers mate." I called over the noise of the helicopters blades, "See you in three days ok?"

The pilot waved a hand in casual consent, and began the laborious climb back up to the open sky.

I took a deep breath and turned away from watching it's jerky spiral, willing my self not to wave it back and tell it to take me home.

********************

"Oh yuck, three years I've been doing this, and STILL I get the heebie jeebies about a bunch of skeletons." I grumbled to myself, trying desperately to out-shout the ominous silence that lurked, threatening to become overpowering if I didn't keep talking…to myself. Hmm.

"Yick, yick, yick. More cobwebs." I paused for a moment in my rant, to wipe them off my fedora hat. "You'd think they'd keep this wall a bit cleaner on the inside, I mean honestly…"

An ominous rumbling from the passage ahead once again broke me off.

"Oh _SHIT_!" I cried, as a huge stone ball came bouncing down towards me, crushing anything in its path.

I ran desperately, trying to escape from it, eventually, just when I thought I was going to faint with exhaustion, I saw a side passage, dodging in, I waited until the ball had rolled past, before looking around.

I was not, as I had first supposed, in a passage. Instead I was in a huge stone hall with vaulted ceilings and painted walls. In the centre of the room was a large stone bier, and on it was a human form.

As I walked towards it, I marvelled how it had been preserved. The human on it looked as though it were asleep.

Then, when I had reached the side, I mounted the steps and looked down at her, no _him,_ and nearly screamed.

It was the man from my dream.

**************

_He had returned, the one could sense him, standing over him. Looking down. Sense his fear, as he recognised him, though perhaps not from this life…_

__


	3. A waking Dream.

Authors note: Ok, I checked my reviews yesterday and I had one from a Person (who shall remain nameless) so any more reviews w

Authors note: Ok, I checked my reviews yesterday and I had one from a Person (who shall remain nameless) so any more reviews would really be most gratefully received. I LOVE reviews, you could almost say I'm hooked on them.

Disclaimer: Own nothing, Blah.

Oh God, I've never felt like screaming more than I did right now. In all my days as an adventurer I had never been so scared. _The man was from my dream_. This one thought kept buzzing round, inside my brain. _Oh God._

Suddenly, the eyes snapped open. By this time I had been through the fear, and was somewhere out the other side.

Imperious cobalt eyes stared into mine, almost hypnotic. It was at that point I fainted.

****************

When I came to a worried face was looking over me, I opened my mouth to scream again, but a firm hand was clapped down over it. "Shh, it's alright." The eyes softened for a second, crinkling into a smile, although the mouth was still serious. "You're safe, I will not harm you, and you should know that."

The hand was removed, but I did not scream, this man was right, he didn't feel like a stranger and I felt safe in his company.

"Who, who are you?" I managed to stutter out.

The eyes became sad, "You don't recognise me even now?" He sighed. ""Heero Yuy."

I stifled a gasp, for some reason I had known he would say that.

"And what do you call yourself now?"

"Duo Maxwell."

He smiled a bittersweet smile, "Even in another life you keep that name." 

I nodded dumbly, for want of anything else to do.

The eyes softened once more, "Come, you must be exhausted from your travels, I will let you rest."

I paused as he stepped off the steps at the side of the bier. And I sat up; I had been lying on it. "Thanks, but sleeping in a tomb? Not my idea of fun."

He laughed at this. A warm, rich laugh that sent tingles down my side. "Don't be absurd." He said, amusement tingeing his voice, "you can sleep over here."

And with that he pushed a symbol in the wall. A huge stone slab moved to one side, and behind it was…well the only way to describe it was a place of wonders.

People in beautiful silks with spices and goods, or scrolls and books, moved around in a busy underground market place. There was a bustling and constant noise about the place.

It was an underground city; houses lined the streets with white trimming, and flowers.

Whenever people saw Heero they would throw down what they were carrying and bow to the floor. Weird.

Eventually my curiosity got the better of me, I had to ask. "Um, Heero, why do people keep bowing to us?"

He grinned, teeth flashing white in his face, "Because I'm emperor, and you're my sorcerer."

"ME?! No way, I'm not a sorcerer!"

"Oh yes you are."

"Oh no I'm not." 

"Oh yes you are."

"Oh no I'm…" it occurred to me, I was arguing with someone I had never met in my life, but felt I knew, in an underground city in a giant wall. Ok, weird.

He smiled again, this time with a glimmer of triumph in his eyes; they had somehow turned the colour of sapphire. Quickly he grasped my hand and led me on.

Soon we came to an imposing palace, set right in the heart of it all.

The walls were coloured a deep red, with gold dragons, twisting in spirals and loops across the room. It was richly furnished with thick rugs and incense.

Heero came to a stop in front of a thick oak door, stained a deep green. "You can rest in here."

I hesitated before stepping through the now open door. Inside this new room, it was as richly furnished as everywhere else, a large double bed low to the floor with a canopy dominated the centre, rugs and draperies covered the floors and walls.

"Heero, whose room is this?"

"Mine."

"So, um, where are you going to sleep?" I could feel myself blushing; after all, I had had that weird dream on the plane.

He must have sensed my discomfort because he merely nodded to me and began to walk towards the door.

"Hey wait! Where're you going? I want answers!"

He spun around, and for a split second I could have sworn his eyes were pure green. "I'm going outside until you wake up, now rest."

"Hah! You can't order me about, and anyway, I'm sure you've got me confused with someone else. I'm no sorcerer."

He rolled his eyes, "You want some proof that you're a sorcerer?" He spun around, and launched himself at me, dagger in hand.

Without thinking I stepped backwards, purple fire flowing from my fingers. It picked Heero up and threw him several feet.

"Omigosh! I am sooooo sorry! I had no idea I was going to do that!"

He sat up, wincing slightly, "That's ok, you needed to be shown I'm not crazy. You can trust me."

He stood up and headed for the door again. I followed him. "Wait, how…?"

A firm finger was placed on my lips. "Just get some sleep. I'll explain everything later."

And with that the door was closed in my face.

I never remember my head hitting the pillow.

*****************

_You only live twice, or so it seems,_

_One life for yourself, and one for your dreams,_

_You drift through the years, and life seems tame,_

_Till one dream appears, and love is its name._

_ _

_And love is a stranger, who beckons you on,_

_Don't think of the danger, or the stranger is gone…_

_ _

_This dream is for you, so pay the price,_

_Make one dream come true…_

_You only live twice._

_ _

_And love is a stranger, who beckons you on,_

_Don't think of the danger, or the stranger is gone…_

_ _

_This dream is for you, so pay the price,_

_Make one dream come true…_

_You only live twice._

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

Authors note: Hi, just a quick one, if you're reading this can you review, I'd love feed-back on what you think, um, the story line will get better I promise, so I'm writing chapter 4. You can also e-mail me at [d_d_duley@hotmail.com][1]

Another disclaimer: The song was taken from a Bond film, and no, nothing belongs to me.

_ _

   [1]: mailto:d_d_duley@hotmail.com



	4. The Dragon Emperor.

Authors note: Yep it's me

Authors note: Yep it's me! THANKYOU! To whoever reviewed this, I truly loved reading the reviews. Right, now apologies, I'm sooooo sorry I haven't written for ages I've been on holiday. Now, if this chapter is terrible, even more apologies as I have a semi writers block. Ok, chapter 4.

I woke the next morning to a servant bringing a tray into the room. It contained some sort of juice and a couple of rolls.

As I sat up, the servant gave a frightened sort of gibber, before stammering, "My lord, forgive me! Forgive me! I did not know you were awake, this unworthy one apologises."

"Hey, chill." I said, puzzled by the strange behaviour of this man. Why was he so scared? I mean, after all even if I was a…sorcerer that didn't make me bad…right?

Before I could utter another word the servant had fled. 

Weird.

As I was climbing into a pair of silk trousers and a tunic (my other clothes seemed to have disappeared) Heero walked in.

"Hey!" I protested, "I might not have been dressed!"

He grinned slyly at me, but said nothing.

I narrowed my eyes and looked at him.

We stood like that, staring at one another for what felt like a small eternity, it probably wasn't more than a few seconds really. Before I could react, he took two steps towards me, and kissed me full on the lips. I was so surprised I couldn't move.

After a few seconds he released me, and, without another word, spun on his heel, and left the room.

I now had more to think about than what I was having for breakfast.

************

After I had recovered slightly from the shock of Heero (no I didn't call him emperor Yuy, don't ask me why, I just felt like I had known him forever already) I fell to contemplating what the kiss could have meant.

Did it mean he liked me? Was what he had said about a past life true then? How come I hadn't started getting those weird dreams until after I had heard about the Xian? And why, when he had kissed me, did I feel like kissing back with all my heart? I mean come on; I had only met the guy yesterday. 

Suddenly I just wanted to run away from that place, as fast as possible.

But I didn't.

************

"Good morning your majesty." I said, as I walked into the…throne room.

He frowned, "Why so formal Duo?"

I gulped slightly before answering, "Formal your majesty?"

"Yes, all this "Majesty" stuff."

"Well I…" I trailed off, unsure what to say. See, in my…well, Heero's room I had worked out that, to avoid any more embarrassment, I would be really formal, and so Heero would feel that I shouldn't be his…friend.

Well it had seemed like a good plan at the time. 

Now however, faced with Heero's startlingly blue eyes, I wasn't so sure.

These thoughts raced through my mind in practically a milli-second, and before replying, I carefully formulated the answer. "Well, I believe you ARE the emperor, and after all, I've only known you two days." 

He stared at me for a couple of seconds, eyes filling with hurt, before he turned to the officials beside him. "Leave us alone." Was all he said, but they obeyed immediately. 

Once they had left the room, he sat there, staring at me for a while, before slipping down from the throne and walking over to me. "Ok, I've got rid of the officials," he said, voicing my exact thoughts, "now what's the problem?"

I gulped and looked down, but cool fingers slipped under my chin, forcing me to look up. I stared into the cobalt blue eyes, and felt myself weakening as I looked into their cool, dark depths.

He smiled softly, as the fingers tilted my head back further. "Duo, why won't you trust me?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but before I could even blink, let alone allow any words to escape from between my lips, he was once more kissing me. Instead of remaining still as I had before, I found myself doing the exact opposite to what my head was telling me to do, I leant towards him, and, to my surprise, began kissing him back.

***********

It was extremely late, well early really. I had spent the whole day with Heero, learning about the city, the trading with the outside world, and the history.

History.

Earlier, after the second kiss, Heero had explained all about the cities legends, and I was not surprised to learn he was one.

He had been, well still was, the Dragon Emperor of this underground land. Apparently he had once ruled over china as well, but a group of monks who had opposed him, had defeated him in the final battle. However, before he had died, his sorcerer (me) had placed a spell on him, saying, that if he (well alright _I)_ ever came seeking the dagger once more, the Emperor would be made living again.

So this prophecy had come true, as I had come looking for the Xian.

Ok you say, how on earth could you believe all this made up junk? Well, truth be told, it wasn't made up. 

It was real.

I had never been more sure of that in my life. You see, there was something about Heero, which said he didn't lie, and to me, in my job, you trust your instincts.

There was also the fact that he had turned into a dragon.

Now you must think I'm really crazy, however, I am not.

Before my eyes, he turned into a large dark red dragon, with scales like large razors, and fangs. I was scared witless; the only thing that kept me from running away was the fact that it was…my Heero… under all that.

Maybe I really am crazy.

Now, I'm sitting here, thinking all these thoughts, brain whizzing in a hundred different directions at once my mind confused and worried.

I don't know what's real anymore.

Authors note: Aaaaaargh! Embarrassment! Sorry about the terribly bad writing for the romance bit in the middle, I'm really bad a writing things like that. But I'll try and improve. Now, I'm starting to lose my writers block, so part 5 should be out any time soon, meanwhile, don't go away…….hello?…… hello? (no sound is heard) 


	5. The rising dark

Authors note: Ok, once more apologies to anyone who read the previous chapter(s) some points were preeeetty bad

Authors note: Ok, once more apologies to anyone who read the previous chapter(s) some points were preeeetty bad. Now, this is not the end of the story, oh by no means, I just wanted to add a song at the end, by the way, the song is not mine etc.

I did not sleep very well that night; I kept seeing jumbled visions, half mixed nightmares, of me, Heero, a man of some sort.

I tossed and turned until the early hours of the morning, when finally, I couldn't take it any more; I was hot, and thirsty. 

Quietly I slipped out of the bed and padded down the hallway, wearing only a weird silk robe thing.

Swiftly I pushed a symbol in the wall, (Heero had showed it to me earlier) and stepped outside, letting the night air wash over my hot body in a rush of cool wind.

I don't know how long I stood there, but just as I was thinking about going back inside I felt an ominous presence at my back.

Turning around, I scanned the forest behind me. Nothing. Looking up I saw no danger, but every sense in my body screamed for me to run, get out of there as fast as possible.

Quickly I turned to go back into the warm safety of the wall. However, as soon as I turned my back on the darkened forest, it attacked.

I don't really have any idea even now of what it was, but it sure as hell wasn't human.

As I struggled with the creature, I felt myself growing weaker, my eyes were beginning to black over, and my strength was fading.

Suddenly a loud cry erupted from off to one side, and the pressure on my neck disappeared. Once I had recovered slightly and gained enough strength I looked up. Heero was locked in battle with the thing, their shadows dancing behind them, in a flickering un-real light, locked in a deadly dance.

"Heero!" I screamed, suddenly afraid for his life. I hadn't realised how close I had grown to him in the short amount of time. Sure there had been the kiss, but that hadn't really mattered, well, not at first.

My cry seemed to give him strength, as he did something with his hands, and the creature collapsed into dust.

Nearly sobbing with relief, I ran over to Heero, and he caught me up in a fierce hug.

"I thought I'd lost you Heero," I sobbed; the tears that had been threatening to fall finally overwhelming my eyes.

"Sssh, it's alright now, your safe, I'm safe, we're all ok."

For a while we just stood there, both of us taking comfort in the others presence. It wasn't a romantic thing; it was two friends, comrades if you will, thanking the high heavens that they had both survived.

We were still caught up in our own private hug, and I for one, was quite content to stay like that all night. But I simply had to ask a question that had been bugging me from the moment I had seen that creature.

"Heero?"

"Hmm?"

"What was that thing?"

For a long time he was silent, and I was afraid I has offended him, but just as I was about to apologise he spoke.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"That thing was a supernatural element, something that you will probably not have come across before." 

"A demon?"

"Yes, a creature of the dark. Do you know what this means?"

"No."

"The army of darkness has risen, and once more, the world is under threat."

To Be Continued.


End file.
